yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Minako Okukawa
Minako Okukawa (Japanese: 奥川 ミナコ, Okukawa Minako) is a former ballerina who currently teaches ballet at her studio in Hasetsu. Background Minako is a Hasetsu native who was able to garner some amount of international fame for her skill as a ballerina. She used to travel around the world as a renowned ballerina. She has since settled down in Hasetsu and started up a ballet studio, where she teaches local students. In addition to her ballet studio, Minako also owns and operates a snack bar called Kachu Snack Bar. Minako is one of the recipients of the Benois de la Danse, one of the ballet world's greatest honors. Appearance Minako has medium length brown hair that reaches past her shoulders, half down and half up in a short ponytail. She has stormy taupe-grey eyes and a single mole under her left eye. She is fairly tall, with long legs and a slim, ballerina-figure. She is usually seen wearing a brown trench coat over a blue-gray cardigan and a white blouse, with dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Personality Minako insists on manners, discipline, and body management. She tries to keep Yuuri motivated as a skater, because the number of youth wanting to skate in Hasetsu is declining, putting her job as a ballet teacher in peril. However, she also enjoys alcohol which usually contradicts her manners and causes her to be quite brash and loud. She constantly expresses her attraction towards other skaters in her intoxicated state, especially Viktor. She is also very attracted to Christophe, cheering for him when he performs, and becoming flustered when noticed by him. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Minako greets Yuuri at the train station and takes him to his home. While talking to Hiroko, Minako notices Yuuri's heavy clothing and removes the majority of it, revealing Yuuri's weight gain, which is much to Minako's horror. She reprimands Toshiya when the latter laughs at his son, stating that Yuuri's weight is unacceptable. Minako later stays there to drink and watch the figure skating world championships while Yuuri goes to Ice Castle. After Yuuri's replication of Viktor's free skate Stay Close to Me goes viral, Minako bursts into Yuuri's bedroom demanding an explanation. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! When Yuuri goes missing, Viktor is informed that Yuuri often goes to "Minako's place" or Ice Castle. When Viktor finds Minako at the Kachu Snack Bar, Minako clarifies that "her place" meant the ballet studio, where Yuuri often goes to practice when he feels anxious. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuuri comes to her house in the middle of the night the day before his performance in the Hot Springs on Ice competition. Yuuri asks Minako to help him execute his moves in a more feminine way. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Minako watches the short programs in the Cup of China. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Minako watches the free skates in the Cup of China. She is especially excited for Christophe's free skate. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Minako attempts to stream the Rostelecom Cup from the Kachu Snack bar. She becomes frustrated at her not going to Russia, since the livestream of the short programs is slow to load. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! - Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Short Program She and Mari hold up flags to cheer on the skaters. Afterwards, Yuuri mentions that she is drinking at a bar with Celestino after seeing a picture on Instagram, along with Mari. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate - Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Minako is a long-time family friend of the Katsuki family, and is particularly close with Yuuri, as his former ballet coach and long time supporter. She is the one who encouraged him to go into figure skating, and often accompanies him on late night practice sessions either at her studio or at Ice Castle Hasetsu.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 2 Mari Katsuki - Quotes * "''This is no laughing matter, Toshiya-san! A figure skater has to maintain a certain physique and that isn't it!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 (To Toshiya) * "Yuuri is no ordinary pork cutlet bowl."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 3 (to herself) * "Yuuri, you are known for your step-sequences and spins."'' (to herself) * ''"I've never seen you wearing that ring before."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 (to Yuuri) Trivia *Her Instagram is minako-okukawa.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11 References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asia Category:Japan